


【Venom/暴毒】《进入你》Riot/Venom，微微猎奇，NC-17

by Funcy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy





	【Venom/暴毒】《进入你》Riot/Venom，微微猎奇，NC-17

【Venom/暴毒】《进入你》Riot/Venom，微微猎奇，NC-17  
【警告】小清新式猎奇，肢体断裂有，但是很小清新，真的  
【唠嗑】电影里Riot怎么对Venom那么真？  
【正文】  
Riot进入了Venom。  
“如何？”  
“前所未有的好。从未如此强壮、有力，感觉自己无所不能。”  
“嗯，”Riot从Venom体内发出不置可否的轻哼，“我勉强接受你诚实的恭维。”  
“不是恭维，只是在向你传达我真实的感受，Riot，你真的太强大了。”Venom声音轻柔，向融进它体内的Riot认真地解释着，“一直以来，只能在一旁看着你的凛凛威风，想象你的勇猛无匹，从没敢想过竟然可以像这样，亲自感受到你是多么的……伟大。我喜欢你在我身体里的感觉，哪怕这会提醒我，自己是多么的无能，我依旧热爱和你融为一体的感觉。”  
“你确实弱爆了，在火箭上揍你的时候不小心把你吞进了我的身体，糟糕透顶。如果不是我足够强大，我们恐怕会直接摔下去。”Venom流动的黑色体表上不时闪出银光，Riot挑剔的声音从Venom的体内传出。  
Venom尴尬地开口：“我很抱歉……我早该努力变强，就不会被你吞掉，给我们造成麻烦……”  
“无所谓，我足够强大，所以无所谓，不管你多烂，都无所谓。”反正它总能保护好这只弱鸡，只要它乖乖跟在自己身边，不再乱跑，不再离开。  
“是的，对你来说全都无所谓，我是个loser只是我自己的事情……”  
“你这个蠢货好像误解了我的意思。”Riot棱角分明的头颅从黑色的体表内破体而出，轻蔑地打量着它地位卑微的愚蠢同胞。  
被银灰色的领袖逼视，Venom瑟缩起来，Riot从它体内独立出了部分形体，躯壳带走了一部分属于领袖的力量，这让纯黑色的战五小喽啰瞬间虚弱了大半，“我……我不明白。”  
“你怎么还不明白，你这个除了可爱的皮囊外一无是处的愚民！”Venom的愚笨让历来所向披靡的Riot感到挫败，不知该拿它如何是好的恼火令强大的领导者发出怒吼，有形的愤怒迅速生根发芽，Riot从脊背中暴起的银灰色尖刺一路扩张，甚至占领了它和Venom依旧紧密融合在一起的部分，黑色的柔软流体被捅破多处，暴露出一个个尖利的水银色突起。  
暴君的怒火熊熊燃烧，Venom想要抽离，遁走。可Riot还扎根在它的身体里，让它无处可逃。  
Venom露出了脆弱的、求饶的表情。  
它总是顽皮翘起的嘴角委屈地轻颤，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，试探着舔上Riot的下颌讨好它的偶像。  
“弱者总是以惹人怜爱的本事为武器。”Riot用厌恶的口吻抱怨着，伸出舌尖绕上Venom的长舌，像两根湿漉漉缠绵的鲜红藤蔓，它们的舌头越绕越紧，交缠着像是一条总也拧不到极限的毛巾。  
“那么请问，弱者的武器是否伤害到了您？”Venom的问句语气恭顺，含义狡黠。  
“我坚不可摧，你拙劣的进攻就像个无伤大雅的笑话，我会把你俘虏，将你的武器收缴，只能为我所见。”Riot的脸庞沿着不断延伸的舌尖向Venom凑近，凑近，银灰色共生体的额头抵住Venom的上颚，线条硬朗的银色下巴蹭过Venom的下牙，Riot拉动它们缠作一体的舌头用力，便将自己的整个头颅拉进了无力抵抗的黑色口腔。Venom被迫吞下了Riot的头颅。棱角分明的银色头颅本可以在进入的一瞬便化作水银般的流体渗入Venom的体内，可它有意刁难，硕大的头颅挤进Venom毫无准备的口腔，滚进了喉咙，撑爆了黑色共生体的脖颈，像铅块割破沥青，乌黑的液体从Venom断开的颈项处四溅开来。多面体铅块在一片黑色涟漪中坠进了黑中透银的混合之躯。  
黑色的漂亮脑袋遵循地球的重力掉回了它的躯干之上，迅速融合。  
Venom活动着新长出的脖子抱怨：“你就不能警告我哪怕一次吗？你明知道我的反应速度比你慢得多。”  
“那就失了趣味，我喜欢看你受到折磨时的自然反应，”Riot的声音再度从Venom体内传来，“况且，有我在，我总会修复你，没什么可担忧的。”  
Venom不情不愿地唔了一声。  
“我又进入了你。”  
Venom没有回应，看来再次被力量充盈的感觉也无法让它开心起来。  
“我没有追究你的背叛，甚至屈尊附进你的身体，让你使用我的力量治疗自己，你还有什么可不满的？”  
“离开你我依旧一无是处。”  
“我可以恩赐你不再离开我的资格。”  
“你是说你可以一直在我身体里，让我充满你的力量吗？”  
“得寸进尺的叛徒，”Riot从Venom体内凶狠地剐下脆弱的黑色流体，破开共生体的腹腔，Venom捂住腹部发出敢怒不敢言的呻吟，从破洞中露出头来的银色流体被取悦，满意地爱抚着被它伤害过的地方，治愈它，“不过我可以考虑经常进入你，如果这能让你快乐的话，我不喜欢丧气的跟班，给我高兴点。”  
“快乐哪是说有就有……”Venom小声吐槽，停顿了一下，羞涩地开口：“你愿意帮帮我，和我一起做点快乐的事吗？”  
“我不会帮助你。但如果你求我，我可以赏赐你。”  
“求你。”首领赐予的快乐诱惑力十足，来自坤塔尔的黑色小可爱屈服得飞快，不知羞耻的声音和他恳求的表情一样讨喜，“求求你。”  
“我会得到什么好处？除了求饶和麻烦，你还有什么可以给我的，让我看看你的决心。”  
Venom漆黑的内部，黑色的液体如分开的海水，从某处退潮，暴露出掩藏其中的秘密的入口。  
水银顺着腔体的细缝流了进去，“我要先验验货，看看我是否还是此地唯一的征服者。”  
“你是，你一直是，只有你进去过。”黑色共生体顺从地放松身体，讨好地打开自己敏感的生殖腔。  
“骗子。”锋利的银刺扎进共生体最脆弱的地方。  
Venom疼得保持不住类人的形态，化作一滩沥青痛苦地蠕动着，“呜……好吧……瞒不过你……”  
“是谁？”  
“一个红色的家伙。”  
“到底是谁！”  
“……一直不敢告诉你……我好像给你生过一个孩子……”  
“……”  
“但我弄丢了它……”


End file.
